


Birds, Flying

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Anger had been fading--
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Lacus Clyne
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Birds, Flying

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 21/birds below

"Look!" Lacus cried as she pointed to the flock of colorful birds their shuttle was descending over. Shinn couldn't help smiling- her other hand was tightly gripping his, as it had been for most of the trip from the PLANTs. And even if it was Orb they were visiting, Lacus never quite pushed for him to forgive, only to not fight anew. 

Perhaps forgiveness would come. Anger had been fading and he's tried--- He had a true place now, with Lacus. It had happened so slowly that it still didn't seem quite real, but... 

They descended below the birds and came in over the ocean and... 

Shinn smiled. Perhaps Orb wouldn't be so bad this time.


End file.
